roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lava
Lava is a Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its colour palette consists of red, orange and yellow. Lava is a patient but powerful Element, utilizing strong attacks and extra lava burn damage. It works either close or long range. This Element is created by fusing Fire (Default magic, 150 Diamonds) and Earth (300 Diamonds). Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player opinions: * Damage: Really High * Speed: Slow * Defense: Above Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells Scorching Basalt "User fires a large amount of medium damage bullets that have a heavy weight to them." * Scorching Basalt is a medium-speed Multi-Projectile spell of which the user shoots multiple small red balls that explode upon contact into lava. The user casts a circle bearing the lava symbol around their hands, of which shoots multiple small red balls. If an opponent is hit by these balls, they will be damaged briefly, however the balls upon collision explode into a pool of lava temporarily, of which players in these lava pools are damaged more. The caster can also move while shooting these blasts. ** It consumes 200 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. *** Note: Quick dodging and shields should be able to counter this move. Healing moves should compensate extra damage taken by lava pool. Move away from the lava pool as soon as possible to prevent more damage from stacking. *** Tip: Using this move while an opponent is stunned or trapped will allow them to take more added damage as they cannot escape so easily. *** The projectiles slowly drop in the air, so long range is not suggested *** This spell can be charged to shoot more lava balls, it may deal high damage due to the lava pool and if the target doesn’t dodge. *** Note: Takes some time to charge fully. Incinerating Burst "User shoots a fast traveling burst of lava that can potentially do high damage." * Incinerating Burst is a Medium-Speed Projectile spell of which the user shoots a large fiery blast at their target in a straight direction. The user puts their two hands together of which unleashes a short ranged fire blast, similar to Dragon Breath in Elemental Wars. If an opponent is hit by this move, they will be damaged as well as stunned, resulting in them taking more damage. Casters can move while using this spell as well, however the blast will go in only one direction which cannot be altered. This move is also intangible and can go through solid surfaces. This move will fail if instant clicked. ** It consumes 350 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. *** Note: This move is hard to dodge if you are directly in front of the caster, however moves such as Lightning Flash which can get you out of harms way quickly are useful when facing this move. Distance can also prevent you from taking damage. *** Tip: This move can go surprisingly far to the extent that it is hard to dodge. This move is very good in the use of combos, such as when an opponent is trapped, stunned or simply trying to run. Going through walls can also allow those hiding to be hit easily. *** Note : Use this to counter moves such as Spore Bombs or Poison Needles. *** This can move destroys moves the explode on contact. Magma Drop "User stuns the target and rains lava upon them dealing high damage." * Magma Drop is a Contact spell, of which the user knocks back the target and then orders a rain of lava to appear above them. To cast this spell, the user must be very close to the target. When activated, the user kicks the target back (dealing some damage beforehand), backflips briefly and then allows Lava to drop from above onto the position of the target. The target is also unable to use spells during the majority. This will result in high damage, although the target has a chance to escape. Being in the center of it all. Smaller bursts will also increase the range of this move. ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown. *** Note: Since this move was updated, foes can no longer escape the falling lava. *** Note: After activation, if you’re near the safe zone both of you and your target might end up in the safe zone and this spell will deal no damage at all even though this spell can still continue when you are in the safe zone. Volcanic Eruption "'''User shoots pulses of lava columns in an outwards direction dealing medium damage and a brief stun."' * Volcanic Eruption is a Slow Close-Range spells of which the user calls upon rising magma to erupt from the ground around them, damaging nearby players. The user starts out static with their arm to the sky. After a second or two, multiple columns of lava start to blast '''Searing Heave (Ultimate):' "User shoots streams of lava in the direction of their mouse cursor dealing massive damage and issuing a stun" *Searing Heave is Lava's Ultimate ability. The user rises into the air, and creates a large sphere of red lava. From this Lava sphere spouts multiple shots of magma, which deal massive damage to opponents that are hit by them,burning them,as well as briefly stunning them. The streams also create large lava pools, which inflicts burn damage upon any opponents on them. *This consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown *Note: This Ultimate can do high damage due it can stun players and get your target stunned at the lava pool dealing massive damage. It may also kill your target if you add combo like Great Fire Blast. *This Ultimate may fail to stun your target. (I dont get stun sometimes when someone hit me with this Ultimate ) (not using Inertia) Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements